For the final year of this project period, we shall concentrate on two main areas. First, we shall continue to work on motion sensitivity, detailing the exact way in which motion parallax sensitivity (shear sensitivity) is different than position sensitivity as measured by vernier acuity. In addition, psychophysical tests of some model of motion perception will be conducted using a reversed phi random-dot stimulus. Second, we shall make clinically directed measurements on the third degree of freedom in eye movements (torsion), using a newly developed opthalmoscopic technique. The technique is objective, yet rapid, and can provide the clinician with immediate results to make clinical decisions. We shall use this device to measure the torsion of the eye in differing positions of gaze, after different types of surgery, and with differing degrees of head tilt.